Hate turns to Love
by asdfgay
Summary: It is the day he hated the most. But who knows it will be the time he will be the happiest. A/N: Some fanfics exist with this theme but swear this is the first for direct romance. R and R.


I don't own Vk. Also this is my first fic and I'm new here.

Zero hates Halloween as much as he hates those damn vampires. He could feel irritation and anger towards those people who dress-up like those filthy blood-suckers. _'Who wants to be like them.'_ he always thought pissed-off. But this night, October 31, little did he know everything will change.

Cross Academy is having a new annual-as the Chairman claims- Halloween party, much to Zero's chagrin. It is going to be a ball with the Day Class and Night Class with them dress-up in different costumes. At the very end of the party, there is going to be an awarding ceremony on the best costumes claimed as the Dark Prince and Dark Princess. _'Oh, how creative.'_ he thought sarcastically. Zero's epiphany was broken when a certain tiny brunette came. She came bouncing on across the Chairman's lounge, obviously excited over the party.

"Zero I'm going to dress-up and you also has too." she said happily not even noticing the dark aura emitting from the silver-haired prefect. Zero just glares the infamous _Absolute Zero Glare _that can freeze everyone in the Day Class with the exception of Yuuki Cross.

"Why do I have need to wear those ridiculous monster costumes for that bloody occasion." Zero said anger piling up. It didn't help that Yuuki is staring at him like he's some lunatic.

"I won't." he said firmly. But Yuuki knows exactly what to do to pursue something she wants him to do. She shot him a puppy dog eyes. Zero is tempted but he can still resist. _'Just don't pout.'_ he thought hopefully but Yuuki pouted and… and… and he was equally tempted like some force is pulling a string on his chin to nod. _'This must be what Adam and Eve felt on the downfall of the Garden of Eden'_ he thought grimly. But that look never left the face of the small girl in front of him.

'Okay.' he said curtly. Then Yuuki shouted a triumphant _Yay_, victory was clear on her voice.

Yuuki came back with two paper bags clutched tightly on her small hands. She was grinning from ear to ear. She handed Zero the black paper and keep the red one to herself. "Now dress-up." she said in a serious tone, the previous demeanor obviously gone. He reluctantly gets off the comfortable couch and preceded to his room half heartedly. Preparing to face the 'only God knows' how ludicrous the costume Yuki has prepared.

Zero stood there transfixed as he takes in the contents of the paper the brunette just handed to him. The clothes were almost all black. But Zero can notice a few silver inside.

'What the hell.' Zero thought.

"Oi, Zero, if you don't wear it right now. I will barge into your room right this instant…"she said.

'How the hell does she knew what I was about to think and do and she is freaking changing.' he thought suddenly.

The older of the two heard the girl shouting in a very mischievous manner "Kiryuu Zero, you would wear that for me, right, for this party. Because if you don't, you don't know what will happen to you, do you. I might _accidentally _leak the picture of you in a make-up; surely you wouldn't want something like that to happen, neh?" Yuuki said playfulness is clear in his voice.

The Kiryuu hunter just gulped and thought about the odds. That would be more embarrassing than this, right? 'God, what did I do to deserve this?' Zero thought to heaven.

He looked into the mirror and decided this wasn't bad after all. He is now togged up in black skinny jeans with several dangling chains from the left side. His top is a black sleeveless hooded polo shirt with two buttons on top and bottom propped open. It exposes his perfectly toned arms, chest and abs; all lean but muscular. He spruced up his outfit with a plain guy sneakers and black studded leather cuffs clamped on each of his wrist. After checking himself up he went to back to the lounge and sat on the couch.

'Yuki should not be in a vampire costume or else I will scream bloody murder.' Zero thought angrily. He stayed there for almost _God knows how long has passed. _

But when Yuki step out, Zero was beyond astounded. She was sporting a matching gothic themed outfit. There on her small frame is a black halter top dress with a red bow at the lowest intersection cuts. It has a studded belt and layers of ruffled skirt. She wore fishnet stockings and a pair of black flats. On her small hands were fingerless gloves and her short auburn hair is somewhat curled and adorned with a purple mini side hat/headband and a butterfly design. She is smiling cutely at him. They were gothic duo.

"What makes you think to dress like that?" he said to the black girl in front of her.

"None of your care, let's go." she said dodging the question.

"Your arm band?" Zero raised his perfect eyebrow and asked inquisitively to Yuuki.

"Wow! For the first time Zero you cared to your prefect duties." she said laughing at the boy. "The chairman said we can enjoy the party without worries." she said laughing again.

"By the way Zero, you look great. Everyone will freak out when they see you like this." Yuuki said.

Zero just smile at Yuuki. He feels happy being complimented that he looks great.

"Let's go, Yuuki." the older boy said.

At the Night Class Dorm, everyone is waiting in the lounge for Kaname and Ichijou to go down stairs. Everyone was dressed up. Ruka is wearing a traditional sailor uniform and her hair is tied in two pigtails. She looks very cute for the first time, away from the mature elegant look she originally possesses. Kain is sporting a customary Japanese warrior that is indeed very fitting of him. Rima and Shiki are dressed like a couple. They are princess and prince. Rima is dolled up in an elegant baby pink dress with long sleeves and ruffles on it. Shiki is wearing a white tuxedo, violet button down shirt and an indigo tie. Everyone was surprised the two dressed up in such flamboyant costumes. But truth to be told they were more surprised the two dressed up and not just come in their usual formal clothes. Little did they know Ichijou bribed them up for a month's supply of Pocky-choosing the flavor they want- for him to provide their costumes. Moments passed by and Kaname and Ichijou come down.

Kaname is wearing a sexy, drop dead gorgeous mad hatter costume. He is donned up in a white ruffled soft trench coat style top. Underneath is a pair of black slacks and to top it off there was a tall magician's hat on his head. Ichijou is wearing an Ikuto-style character transformation costume

"Shall we all go?" He said.

"Isn't this turning more of a cosplay event than a Halloween Party?" Aido, the very sexy noble that is dressed in as a Reaper with a silver scythe, a ripped black sleeveless shirt that shows up his toned flesh and some tight fitting jeans and the look is completed with a long hooded black cape, said.

"Well shall I blame them?" Ichijou the _otaku_ in the group said.

The group then proceeded to the grand hall on where the party is getting started.

The hall is decorated in black and red ceiling to floor draping curtains. There are cobwebs everywhere and the food certainly looks delicious and appetizing. The Day Class students came all dress up in different traditional costumes. There were pirates, witches and even some wears Night Class uniform. There were others who are wearing vampire costumes and fangs everywhere. It didn't help Zero's aggravation to ease down just a bit.

'_If they only knew' _he thought annoyed.

The Chairman came to them running. He is also in a costume, of course. He is having a zombie costume this year. Though it is the first event at Cross Academy, he always sees to it that he is having his own costume.

"Chairman, what is the purpose of this event?" Yuuki asked Cross.

"I said call me Daddy." he said in the edge of tears. "But by the way, I created this so that everyone will enjoy Halloween." Cross said proudly to his prefects.

"Well, well my son Zero, you look handsome tonight." he said in a teasing voice.

"For the millionth time, I'm not your son!" the silver haired guardian shouted over his_ Father-_or so Cross claims that he is.

When the Night Class came, well, all hell broke loose. The girls were going all crazy over their very much beloved and fantasized Night Class. Almost every girl was shouting _'Kya!' _and some 'Idol-senpai, Wild-senpai, Kuran-senpai, Ichijou-senpai and Shiki-senpai' were drifting off the whole room.

The Chairman got a hold of the situation before it becomes out of hand. Soon everyone was dancing to the tune of some Halloween music.

"Hey Yuuki, even your Kuran is all dressed up." Zero said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Zero." Yuki said and her face reddened a soft shade of pink.

They watch as everybody dance then Aido comes to them and said "Can I at least dance _my _pretty Yuuki." Every Day Class girls shouted with envy and rage.

Zero just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Stupid vampire."

Kaname though approached him and ask for a dance. Yuuki agreed and the both of them graced the dance floor. They were twirling slowly missing a beat every now and then though no one has actually paid any attention to them. They are just catching glances at the pair.

'_Tsk… Kuran that beast.' _Zero said jealousy spreads towards him.

As the song came to an end, the Chairman's voice rang through the hall. He is going to announce the winners of the contest.

"The winners, by the way, will get an amazing free photo session of with student- even the Night Class- of their own choice. The Night Class by the way agrees to this." he said in a cheerful manner.

"What." shouted by some random fan girls from the crowd. "Wish I had dressed effortful with this." some were speaking or rather shouting.

"Then I will announce the winners. The Dark Prince will be Nishikawa Takiko; a guy from class 2-C and the Dark Princess will be… Mashiro Ami from class 3-B." The Chairman shouted over the microphone. Everyone clap though some were disappointed but still everyone is happy.

"I'm glad this goes on well." Yuuki said while Zero just nodded his head.

"Now for the last event…" the Chairman put a dramatic pause "a slow dance for everyone." he then said cheerily. The two prefects just headed outside.

Zero and watch Yuuki's lips twitch upward into a gentle smile.

'_God, how I love this girl.' he thought._

"So who is the lucky girl?" Yuuki came up to him.

'_Freaking hell, I just thought it or I thought I just thought it.' Zero thought 'I can face death in his stupid bloody face but confessing to Yuuki. No, she knows too much. It is now or never.'_

"Yuuki I… I… love you!" he shouted to her but since they were alone no one actually hears.

Zero practically didn't believe her reaction. It is not confused, not disgusted and surely not angry. Yuuki was smiling. A soft smile that is visible on her cute petite face.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Zero. I thought you are never going to say that to me." she said to the silver-haired boy closing the distance between them.

"I love you too." she said and gave a little peck on the boy's cheeks.

"Is this real? I never even imagine or dreamed this. Too good to be true." he said shocked, joy and victory present to his voice.

"So are we… you know a couple?" Yuuki asked him.

"Do you want us to be one?" Zero asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course I would." Yuuki replied blushing madly.

"Then let it be." Zero said also smiling that big for the first time.

"Are you willing to be Mrs. Zero Kiryuu?" He said.

"Isn't this like some sort of a wedding proposal? God Zero we are too young. But still YES." Yuuki said to the boy adoringly.

"Yes!" Zero let out in a triumphant tone.

'_Who would have known the day I dreaded would be the day I'd be the happiest.'_

And as their lips met the full moon on All Hallows Eve smiles down on them.


End file.
